The Girl That Never Knew Love
by Lady Tail
Summary: She knew what pain was. It was the scars and bruises her father left her body. She knew what fear was. It was the feeling she felt every time when she saw her father. She knew what sadness was. It was the feeling she felt when her only friend, her mother died on her 6th birthday. But what was happiness. To have friends. To experience love and have a lover. (Nalu)
1. Prologue: Her Everyday Life

_She knew what pain was. It was the scars and bruises her father left on her body. She knew what fear was. It was the feeling she felt every time when she saw her father. She knew what sadness was. It was the feeling she felt when her only friend, her mother died on her 6th birthday. But what was happiness. To have friends. To experience love and have a lover. She guess she would stick to the books her only escape from reality._


	2. Chapter 1: Her Hidden Secrets

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail or Their Characters**

* * *

Princess. Princess wake up. **PRINCESS**. Like that Lucy woke up. She look at Loke blandly. All of a sudden the door went bursting open. Her father, Jude Heartfilia stepped into the room. "You stupid bitch I told you to wake up at 5:30 to make me breakfast it's now 5:31" he screamed, at Lucy who stared at him emotionless. I'm sorry father. "Shut up sorry isn't going to cut it." It's time for some punishment, he chuckled lowly. He stepped closer to Lucy."Get away from her," Loke said jumping in front of her. Jude continue to move toward her. After several beatings Jude left her, bruised and emotionless. When Lucy and Loke were finally alone. Loke helped her up." I'm sorry. He apologized, profoundly to her. "It's okay you did everything you could do". She said, softly to him.

Now, you might be wondering why Jude hadn't acknowledged Loke. You see Layla, Lucy mother and other celestial spirit users had the ability to see and talk to spirits and also use their magic when they had become 18, but Lucy was different. She could see and talk to spirits like other celestial users and she could use the spirits magic, but they could touch her and she could touch them. She could use her celestial powers since she was born which was extremely rare for celestial users. Spirits were unfortunately invisible and unheard to humans when their masters wanted them to be. Usually masters did this to keep humans from experimenting on themselves and their spirits.

Lucy got up and brushed herself off. She went to the bathroom to put makeup on her injuries. After she took a shower. When she had finally finished she made breakfast for her father who was passed out on the couch with a beer in his hand. She sighed and put the plate near him knowing he was going to throw it away anyways. "So what was point making you food old man," she thought, angrily wanting to throttle her passed out father.

Taking deep breaths she remembered her father was leaving tomorrow to go on a month trip for a project for his company the Jude Heartfilia Corporation which was the richest company in Fiore. He was planning to make it even richer. Sometimes by framing, destroying, and taking people companies to make sure he was on top with no competition. So far the Dragneel Corporation was putting up a fight with being second richest company in Fiore. Anyway, today was the first day of a new school year at Fairy Tail Academy. So making sure her makeup was hiding her bruises she took off to Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Arriving at school 1 hour before class started she went into the school's bathroom. Making sure the restroom was empty. She took out some black hair dye and blue eye contacts from her school bag. Putting the contents on. Her golden silky hair was now black and greasy hair and her chocolate doe eyes was now murky blue eyes. She was no longer Lucy Heartfilia the rich daughter of Jude Heartfilia but now Lucille Ashley. Her secret identity at school to keep people from treating her differently because of who her father was. She could be how she wanted to be at school as Lucille Ashley without her father chaining her down...

Unfortunately she was currently known as school's crazy nerd who they absolutely LOVED to bully.

* * *

**Hey****, ****I**_** Don't Own Fairy Tail or Their Characters. **_**My first fanfic so please don't judge me if it's bad**.


	3. Chapter 2: A Normal First Day of School

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail or Their Characters.**

* * *

_Previously: She was no longer Lucy Heartfilia the rich daughter of Jude Heartfilia but now Lucille Ashley. Her secret identity at school to keep people from treating her differently because of who her father was. She could be how she wanted to be at school as Lucille Ashley without her father chaining her down..._

_Unfortunately she was currently the school's crazy_ _nerd_ _who_ _they_ _absolutely_ _LOVED_ _to_ _bully__._

* * *

Finally to complete her look. She put big fat fake glasses over her eyes. She took off her original clothes switching it out for a shirt that was 10x bigger and big baggy pants. Looking at the mirror feeling a bit satisfied with her look. She left the bathroom. Heading towards the office to get her schedule.

"I heard Natsu hit up with another girl,"said the secretary named May talking on her phone. "Hey, can I have my schedule, Lucille said softly with no clear emotion that May could decipher. Ugh, hold on Marianna, May said glaring at Lucille. May got Lucille's schedule throwing it at her. It caused the paper to hit Lucille face then fall on the floor. Lucille picked it up turning around walking away. "Have a great day,"said May in a sickly sweet voice. Thinking Lucille was far away enough she muttered bitch quickly under her breath which Lucille could hear."You should whisper more quietly I could still hear you idiot," Lucille thought. She looked at her schedule it read:

* * *

**Mr. Gildarts: Math**

**Mrs. Porlyusica: English**

**Mr. Connell: Social Studies**

**Lunch**

**Mrs. Connell: PE**

**Mr. Zeref: Science**

**Mrs. Mavis: Art**

**Mrs. Spetto: Library ****& ****Creative Writing**

* * *

She walked to her classroom. When arriving the door for Mr. Gildarts class was unlocked and empty. She walked in having 45 minutes to spare before class started. She took a seat in the back row. Using her spare time she called Virgo to check in with what was going on in the spirit realm currently.

* * *

** Time Skip: 50 minutes later**

* * *

Soon, she heard noises coming from outside the door. The door went flying open and **She** came in."Ugh, the savages are here, Lucille thought bitterly. Lucille quickly tried to hide to keep them from seeing her but she wasn't fast enough. "Oh, looks whose here guys," cackled the terrible, the evil Lisanna Strauss. Soon Lisanna and her goons started to surround her beating the crap out of her viciously with no mercy. Lisanna soon sighed happily. "Glad to get all that tension out of my system," said Lisanna.

Then, Mr. Gildarts and a bunch of students came in seeing a bruised Lucy."What happened in here," screeched Gildarts. "She fell on top of her bookbag Mr. Gildarts isn't that right Lucille," said Lisanna wearing a face of innocence. Everyone turned their attention towards Lucy waiting for her response."Yes, Lisanna right. I fell on my bookbag, Lucille quietly said looking down at the floor. "Ok, just go to the Nurse Office," said Mr. Gildarts. Lucille nodded wobbling out of the classroom. She could hear her peers snickering behind her.

Finally, arriving she knocked on the door of Mrs. Ruan, the school's nurse. Mrs. Ruan immediately scowled when she opened the door to see her. "You again, lay down on one of the bed," she said harshly walking quickly away from Lucille. You see, after Lucille had spent the entire last year constantly coming to the Mrs. Ruan office she had quickly gotten on Mrs. Ruan bad side. Just her luck. Getting beaten up by her father and peers plus being hated by the school's nurse. What a terrific way to start the first day back at school.

* * *

**I don't hate Lisanna but I needed someone as Lucy enemy. I just don't support Nali. I mean no offense to those who ship Nali. I just like Nalu better.**


	4. Chapter 3: Their Beginning

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail or Their Characters. Sorry that I didn't update sooner.**

* * *

_Previously: Just her luck. Getting beaten up by her father and peers plus being hated by the school's nurse. What a terrific way to start the first day back at school._

* * *

When first period was over Mrs. Ruan kicked Lucille out of her office. Which left Lucille to head to her locker to go get her textbooks for English her next class. Punching in the code for her locker. She opened it revealing slips of papers to fall out.

* * *

**LOSER**

**BITCH**

**SLUT**

**GO KILL YOURSELF**

**NO ONE LOVE YOU**

**IDIOT**

**FATASS**

**HOE**

* * *

She threw the papers away. Grabbing her textbooks she wondered what she did to deserved all this pain and abuse. "Maybe they're right," she thought as she headed towards Mrs. Porlyusica class. Suddenly Aquarius appeared in front of her. "You're seriously going to believe all that trash. Stop being stupid. You're kind,beautiful,and intelligent. Your the greatest person I've ever met so don't think otherwise because of those idiots," Aquarius said finishing her speech. "Really, said Lucy cracking a smile. "Um, well maybe not the greatest after all your mother was much better but your not so bad yourself, Aquarius said turning away from Lucy. Thanks Aquarius. Don't thank me idiot go to class you brat, Aquarius said huffing. Lucy smiled in a better mood than she was in before.

* * *

**Time Skip: Mrs. Porlyusica Class**

* * *

Mrs. Ashley, you're 1 minute late do you've a pass. "No ma'am." Seriously since it is the first day back at school this is ridiculous, Mrs. Porlyusica said screaming. "Sorry, Ma'am I will try to not be late again." Then the door started opening revealing Lisanna walking in being 2 minutes late. "Sorry, Ma'am I didn't mean to be late. "It okay, Mrs. Strauss just sit down, Mrs. Porlyusica softly said. Lisanna smirked as she passed by Lucille, who was clenching her hands tightly.

Lisanna is the sister of Elfman and Mirajane Strauss. Their parents own the Strauss Corporation the 6th richest company in Fiore. Ever since Lucille attended Fairy Tail Middle School when she was 12 and school the she was currently attending a high school that was next to the middle school which was called Fairy Tail Academy. Lisanna found her as the perfect victim to bully. Lucille was currently 16 making it a 4th year in a row being bullied by Lisanna and her peers. Since Lisanna parent's were one of the sponsors that helped paid the school to keep running. Lisanna was treated like royalty getting away with everything. For example bullying her without any consequences.

Lucille sighed walking to the back and sinking down in the seat. Soon the door opened once again. Natsu came in with a girl whose hair and clothing was messy and out of place. Sorry, teach we were having so much fun we forgot we had class. That detention for you, Mr. Dragneel. "I don't think so teach if you know what good for you" Natsu stated smirking at Mrs. Porlyusica.

Natsu is the brother of two siblings that Lucy didn't care about enough to remember their names. His parents owned the Dragneel Corporation the 2th richest company in Fiore. Who her father was rivaling to keep the title of the 1st richest company in Fiore. Even though, Natsu parent's sponsored Fairy Tail his parents made sure that was punished if he went out of line but lately he was getting away with stuff by blackmailing the teachers to do whatever he wanted.

* * *

**Natsu Pov**

* * *

I scanned the room. There was no more seats expect for the one next to a girl. If you could classify her as one. She wore oversized clothing and dirty shoes with holes in them. Then there was these big glasses smack dab in the middle of her face. If she is a girl I can maybe have some fun with her. I sat down causing the nerd to look up at me and everyone to start whispering around us but soon Mrs. Porlyusica had everyone's attention at the board. I didn't really care about whatever she was so I started poking the nerd who was furiously writing notes. The nerd continued to ignored me but it was until Mrs. Porlyusica started passing a worksheet for what she had just taught us was when I started to panic. I couldn't start the school year with a bad grade. I turned to the nerd who was finished and had already given her quiz to teacher. On top of her quiz read a big fat A+. Swallowing my pride I turned towards the nerd and asked her for help. "Why should I help you. Your the one who didn't pay attention so your worksheet will reflect that," the nerd glared at me. "Come on can you please help me," I begged. Well, it wasn't fair that you didn't get detention for being late. So if you promise to serve your time in detention I'll help you, the nerd said softly but with determined eyes while smirking at me.

**Pro: I get a good grade.**

**Con: I have to spend time in detention and I get a bad grade.**

The nerd was still smirking at me. "Ugh, fine I promise." Ok, so for the first question ...

Ok, class go over the mini quiz especially if you didn't get a good grade. Wait a second Dragneel and Ashley stay here. What teach, I said impatiently. Remember Dragneel and Ashley you have 1 hour detention. Yeah yeah teach we get it detention blah blah blah can we go now. Mrs. Porlyusica scowled then sighing and rubbing her temples she told us to get out of her class or we would get a week of 1 hour detention. Um, thanks nerd for helping me out. Don't call me a nerd, the nerd said softly glaring at me. Well, I don't know your name, I said smirking. "My name Lucille," she said while looking at the floor. "So you're a girl. "What thats supposed to mean. "Nothing." Anyway, can you stop following me. I need to get to my next class, Lucille explained quickly still looking at the floor. Well, whats your next class Lucille. Um, well it's um Social Studies with Mr. Connell. Well, it's your lucky day Lucille I have that class next. "Hooray, it's my lucky day, Lucille said with so much sarcasm dripping from her voice. We both walked down the hall in silence that was until suddenly Lucille grab my hand. "What the hel-" "I don't want to be late for class so let's go Natsu.

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

* * *

Why do you keep looking at me like that, said Lucille who was confused. Um, well you have a cute look on your face, Natsu said coming really close to Lucille face. Lucille pushed his face away then started to walk away. Then turning around "if you're trying to make me fall in love with you. You're going to need to try harder and I mean a lot harder. She blew him a kiss walking away. If she had stayed a little longer she would have seen a blushing Natsu being left behind in the empty hallway.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 4: The Door Full of Secrets

** I Don't Own Fairy Tail or Their Characters. **

* * *

_Previously: If you're trying to make me fall__ in love with you. You're going to need to try harder and I mean a lot harder._

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

* * *

"I still can't believe we have all the same classes, "Lucy Heartfilia _known as_ Lucille Ashley by her peers said depressed sulking as she walked with Natsu. You sound disappointed, said Natsu. "You somehow read my mind," then muttering dumbass under her breath as she got ahead of Natsu. It was two weeks ago during Mr. Connell class when they had both looked at each other schedules to discover they had all the same classes as one another. Which caused Lucille to have a mental break-down, but luckily class was over by then and no one was around to witness it.

Lately Lucille was avoiding him by running away whenever class finished but finally today he had caught up to her by tackling her to the ground when she had started to make her get away. Another concerning fact was that these past two weeks of Fairy Tail Academy she didn't come to the Lunchroom when he had begged her to because of this his friends believed he was making Lucille up. This time he was determine to bring her there even if he had to drag her.

Anyways, Luce hurry up and put your textbooks in your locker so we can go to lunch, said Natsu. "Luce," Lucille said questioning the name. It's a nickname I made up, dummy, Natsu said proudly. Then, all of a sudden Natsu grabbed Lucille wrist. Then pinning her against her locker nose to nose with Lucille. If that nickname makes you uncomfortable I can called you babe if you want, Natsu said suggestively. Lucille sighed. Pushing Natsu away. "I think I'll stick with Luce thanks," Lucille said softly. That's what I thought Luce, Natsu said while looking cocky.

Natsu, I hope you know that I hate you with a burning passion because ever since I have met you my life has been changed for the worse, Lucille exclaimed wagging her finger in Natsu face. You should sign up for the drama club because you seem to always over exaggerate, Natsu said turning his face away from her finger. Lucille face started to turn beet red in anger,"shut up stupid Natsu. She started to stomp angrily down the hall to get away from Natsu.

* * *

**Natsu Pov**

* * *

I looked at Lucille questionably as she walked away in the opposite route of the Lunchroom. Where are you going Luce. The Lunchroom is over there, I said pointing in opposite direction of where she was heading in. "I know," she said her eyes gleaming with of mischievous which was weird on her usually emotionless face.

Then, where are you going Luce. She grabbed my hand dragging me to the library hiding me and her behind a bookcase to hide from Mrs. Spetto who was walking out of the library and was currently locking the library doors for her lunch break. What the fuck Lucille now we are trapped in library. "That's what you think," she said. Then, she looked at me with immense amount seriousness. "Listen, Natsu and listen carefully. I am about to show you something so cool that nobody in this school knows about ok. You have to promise not to show anyone when I'm finished showing you unless you get permission from me got it, Natsu. If you break your promise I'll never forgive you, she said with authority in her voice." I promise, Luce. She stepped away from the bookcase instead stepping towards the library staff room. She gestured for me to follow her. Inside there was a table, a few books scattered throughout the floor, and in the far corner of the room was a door with a padlock attached to the door to prevent anyone from entering through.

"Seriously, Luce this is what you wanted to show me," I asked bored. Everyone knew about the locked door in library's staff room from those who had Teacher Aid for the Library or those who were first told when they first start attending Fairy Tail High School. Since the building was built around 100 of years ago Fairy Tail Academy has been getting renovation every few years. Despite this, the only thing they didn't change was this old door which gained curiosity among the students on what would lie beyond this door. Sadly, no one knew the code to enter through the door. Lucille started inserting a code into the padlock. Luce, what's the point no one knows the code. "Just be patient Natsu," Luce said concentrating on the padlock. Soon, the shackle came free from the door.

I found myself wondering how did Luce figured out the code. It didn't make any sense. Luce entered the room. "Come on stop standing over there like dummy and move before we both get caught by someone," Lucille said waving me over to come enter. The room was huge. It had fancy furniture and house appliances that was covered with dust. A clock on the side walls. What really stroke my curiosity was a huge giant painting on the wall. There was a dragon laying down while a princess was sitting against the dragon making a crown made out of flowers. It was missing a few parts of it golden frame.

"It cool isn't it," Lucille said quietly from behind me. The painting is called The Dragon's Love, she continuing from her previous statement. I quickly turned around frighten. Yep, I said answered sheepishly to hide the fact that she had scared me. "Well then, get prepared for this," she said taking out golden broken pieces. I had then realized they were part of golden frame around The Dragon's Love. Lucille started to put the pieces in each correct spot. Soon, after putting all the pieces together the frame started to glow bright yellow shining all over the room. Then, I realized that the ground beneath us had disappeared and we were both being sent falling into pitch black darkness.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review so I know where I can improve for the next chapter. Sorry I updated late I had a crazy week._

_Lady Tail signing out._


End file.
